Sus sentimientos
by sophiepurple4
Summary: Le banda crece al igual que los sentimientos de Laney asi que un día invita a salir a Corey pero ¿Corey llegara? ¿O Trina se entero y planea algo?, ok mal resumen pero denme una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: Planes

**Capitulo 1: Planes**

-Corey - grito furiosa su hermana Trina.

- Trina ¡No me grites! – le replico Corey.

Los otros cuatro chicos Laney, Kin, Kon y Mina miraban la escena aburridos, ya que ere la pelea de siempre.

-¿En qué te perjudica que practiquemos? – le pregunto Corey en un tono de un niño pequeño molesto.

- ¡En que hacen mucho ruido! – La contesto Trina aún más furiosa - Además no me dejan tener mi sueño embellecedor – agrego haciendo que su pelo se moviera.

- Trina ya vámonos, para que intentes dormir un poco – dijo Mina intentado detener la pelea.

Trina hizo un suspiro.

-Tienes razón solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo – agarro a Mina del brazo y la arrastro a su cuarto.

¡ZAP!

-Huy que carácter – dijo Laney acercándose a Corey tocando uno de sus hombros.

- Mejor sigamos practicando chicos – dijo Kin acercándose a su teclado, pero Corey no lo escucho.

- Corey ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Laney que tenía cara de preocupación.

- Solo estaba pensando ¿Por qué Trina le molesta que toquemos? – pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida.

- No sé – dijeron Kin y Kin al unísono levantando sus manos.

- Yo creo que por pura payasada que hace – comento Laney con un tono serio.

- Es que no lo entiendo llevamos practicando casi 3 años y no deja de molestar – dijo algo confundido – Bueno mejor sigamos practicando –

En cuanto Corey dijo eso todos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar.

(…)

-¡Hay! ¡Me chocan! Y luego con sus canciones horribles y así – replicaba Trina.

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Mina pregunto algo ingenua

- No lo sé, pero tarde o temprano se me ocurrirá que hacer – respondió Trina con una mirada malévola.

(…)

-Muy bien chicos, eso sonó increíble – dejo Corey.

- Como siempre fuimos geniales, a excepción por la letra – le dijeron Kin y Kon a Corey – Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos –

- Ok cuídense chicos - les dijeron Corey y Laney al unísono.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos jóvenes pero Corey decidió romper el silencio que había.

-Y ¿Qué cuentas? – le pregunto Corey a Laney.

- Pues nada – contesto Laney.

- Órale, que interesante suena eso - Corey sonrió.

- Si verdad – dijo Laney devolviéndole la mirada a Corey.

- Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato? – pregunto Laney frotando su brazo con la mano.

- Nada ¿Por qué? – contesto Corey.

- Bueno quería saber, bueno si tu ¿Quieres salir a caminar o hacer algo conmigo? – pregunto un poco nerviosa.

De pronto voltio a ver a Corey y vio la reacción que tenía Corey en su cara de confusión.

-Claro que como amigos, pero solo seriamos tu y yo – dijo rápidamente y algo nerviosa.

- Ok me parece buena idea - respondió Corey.

-Genial – concluyo Laney.

- Bueno que te parece el viernes a las 6:30 pm – decía sonriendo Corey.

- Me parece genial la idea - decía Laney muy emocionada.

- Muy bien entonces ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el parque? – pregunto Corey.

- Si, está bien – contesto.

En ese momento Laney se acercó a Corey y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Corey con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una sonrisa en su cara, claro tratando de ocultarla.

(…)

Al día siguiente todo estaba normal o eso parecía.

-Con que mi hermanito a salir a con Laney ¿Cuándo será eso? - le pregunto a Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- El viernes a las 6:30 – contesto Mina.

- Buen trabajo Mina esta es una de mis oportunidades para hacerlo sufrir – decía Trina.

- Pero ¿No crees que se enojara contigo por interrumpir una cita con su amiga? – Mina le pregunto.

- Hay Mina ese es el chiste, además ese será solo el comienzo después arruinare su banda – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Continuara…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Cita

**Capitulo 2: ****Cita**

Había llegado el viernes, Laney estaba muy emocionada porque iba a salir con Corey el chico de sus sueños, pero lo que iba a pasar nadie lo hubiera predicho.

-Muy bien Mina ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer – afirmo Trina a Mina.

- Si –

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Trina.

- Vamos a encerrar a Corey en la cochera – contesto.

- Exacto – sonrió Trina – Bueno vamos de una vez que solo faltan 5 minutos para que sea la hora así que ¡Adelante! – exclamo Trina.

Así las dos chicas cerraron todas las puertas que daban a la casa y al final cerrarían la cortina de la cochera para que Corey no se diera cuenta.

-Listo Mina, ahora baja la cortina rápido –

- Esta bien Trina – en el momento que Mina estaba bajando la cortina de la cochera Corey se dio cuenta y trato de llegar hasta ella, pero cuando llego ya la había cerrado.

- Trina y Mina ¡Abran la cortina! – exigió Corey.

- ¡No! Te dejare salir hasta que acabe tu cita con Laney – decía Trina.

- ¡Trina! ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunto Corey molesto.

- Por la simple razón de que si yo no puedo tener una cita con Nick Mallory, tú no puedes tener una cita con Laney – contesto.

- Pero Laney es solo mi amiga – replico Corey.

- Pues no me importa y ya me voy que disfrutes tu tarde – dijo Trina alejando se dé la cochera.

(…)

Mientras tanto Laney esperaba a Corey sentada en una banca del parque.

Suspiro.

-6:45, creo que ya no vino – dijo Laney con la cara triste casi parecía que quería llorar, se levantó de la banca y se fue a su casa.

(…)

Mientras tanto en garaje.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – gritaba Corey mientras golpeaba la cortina de la cochera.

En ese momento Kin y Kon llegaron.

-Corey – dijo Kon mientras trataba de abrir la cortina y tras varios intentos la abrieron.

- Chicos que alegría me da verlos, Trina me encerró – dijo mientras salía de la cochera.

- Wow que mala onda hermano – dijo Kon

- Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto Kin.

- No lo sé – contesto Corey.

- ¿Y Laney? – pregunto Kon, en ese momento Corey salió corriendo para ver si todavía estaba Laney, pero cuando llego no la encontró era lógica eran casi las 7 de la noche así que decidió regresar a su casa y le explicaría todo a Laney el día siguiente.

(…)

-Hay Mina me divertí tanto hoy – dijo Trina mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

- Si lo sé pero, no crees que te pasaste un poco – dijo Mina.

- No lo creo y si lo hice no me importa – dijo Trina.

- Como digas – dijo Mina un poco seria.

- Ashh, bueno al menos lo único que me falta es arruinar su banda pero para eso tengo unos días para pensarlo –

- Ok – y con eso se despidió de Trina y se fue.

(…)

Al día siguiente.

Corey estaba esperando a que Laney llegara a la cochera para explicarle, pero esta tardo mucho en llegar.

-Laney, que bueno que llegaste – dijo Corey con un suspiro de alivio.

- Y ¿Por qué estabas esperando a que llegara? – pregunto algo ajena a la conversación.

- Bueno yo te quería explicar porque no llegue ayer – dijo Corey acercándose a ella.

- Mira Corey no tienes que explicarme nada –

- Pero Laney… - la chica lo interrumpió.

- Ya te dije que no me tienes que explicar – terminado esto Corey no quiso decir otra cosa sobre el asunto porque Kin y Kon habían llegado.

- Que tal chicos ¿qué hacen? – pregunto Kon muy alegre.

- No, de nada, solo los esperábamos – contesto Laney muy rápido a Kin y a Kon les pareció muy extraño pero prefirieron ya no preguntar.

Pasaron unas horas ensayando, cuando pensaron que ya había quedado todo Kin, Kon y Laney se fueron a sus casas.

(…)

Faltaba solo un día para el festival y Corey no conseguía la letra para la canción.

-Hola Corey – saludo Laney.

- Hola Laney ¿Oye me dejas explicarte lo que paso? – pregunto Corey un poco serio.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – Contesto Laney molesta.

- No entiendo Laney – dijo molesto.

- A ¿Qué te refieres? – pregunto aún más molesta Laney.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada? – pregunto Corey subiendo un poco el volumen de voz.

- Yo no estoy enojada – grito Laney.

- Se supone que era solo una salida de amigos y tú lo estás exagerando – dijo Corey.

- Ashh eres un tonto muy tonto – dijo Laney mucho más molesta que hace rato.

- ¿Y porque yo? Si fuiste tú la que dijo que era solo una salida de amigos – le recordé Corey.

Laney se quedó callada por un momento hizo una larga respiración y sigue hablando.

-Corey ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta? ¿Verdad? - pregunto triste Laney.

- Darme cuenta ¿De qué? – contesto Corey.

Parecía que Laney iba a llorar pero aguanto.

-Laney dime ¿Qué es? – pregunto Corey acercándose más a ella.

- De que tu… de que tu… que tú me gustas Corey – dicho esto Corey abrió los ojos como platos.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3: La tocada, parte 1

**Capitulo 3: La tocada, parte 1**

-Laney – dijo Corey.

- Ya no digas nada, quieres – dijo Laney.

- Laney, yo – dijo Corey triste.

- Por favor Corey no digas nada, espero que toquen bien mañana – le dijo a Corey.

- Pero tú, ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto triste.

- Yo los estaré viendo desde el público – contesto Laney.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

- Es que no tengo ganas de tocar – terminadas estas palabras Laney se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Pasaron las horas, Corey estaba acostado en su cama recordando lo que la había dicho Laney.

En ese momento Corey se acordó de todas las veces que Laney lo apoyo. Ahora entendía porque Laney a veces lo veía de una manera rara para él.

-Que estúpido fui, como no me di cuenta antes – decía en voz baja levantándose de su cama y se dio de una cuenta – A mí me gusta Laney – susurro Corey.

(…)

-Vez Mina todo me sale bien – dijo Trina sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Mina.

- Bueno hace rato escuche que Laney y Corey estaban peleando – respondió.

- ¿Y? –

- Que le dijo que no iba a tocar, y sin Laney él no se va atrever a tocar – respondió.

- Y, entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no necesitas otro plan? – pregunto Mina.

- Exacto, no necesito otro plan – respondió Trina.

- OK –

- Bueno, tengo que ver cómo me arreglo - dijo Trina.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que ver cómo te arreglas? – pregunto Mina.

- Obvio para verme bien ante mi novio Nick Mallory –

- Pero Nick no es tu novio – dijo Mina provocando que Trina se enojara.

- ¡Hay Mina nadie te pregunto! Dijo Trina muy molesta casi gritando.

(…)

Había llegado el día, todos estaban nerviosos, y para que Corey se pusiera así es que algo andaba mal.

-Y como yo lo iba a saber? – diecia Corey dando vueltas en la cochera.

Los dos chicos lo voltearon a ver.

-Corey – comenzó a decir Kin – Desde hace tiempo nos dimos cuenta –

- Y ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – pregunto.

- Po que eso no nos correspondía a nosotros, tú te tenías que dar cuenta solo – respondió Kin serio.

- Tienes razón y ahora ¿Qué hago? – se sentó en el sillón.

- Pues, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? – pregunto Kon una voz de niño pequeño.

- Bien, ella me gusta y mucho pero fui un tonto y creo que he perdido la oportunidad que tenía - dijo Corey desanimado.

- Eso sí, pero no te desanimes veraz la manera de resolverlo – dijo Kin ante estas palabras a Corey se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ya se cuándo vayamos a cantar diré que le dedico la canción – dijo Corey emocionado.

- Y ¿Luego? – pregunto Kon.

- Mmmmm no lo sé, tal vez hablar con ella – contesto.

- No es por ser aguafiestas pero ¿Dónde conseguirás una letra que hable de perdón? – Pregunto Kin.

- Fácil, hacemos que Trina se ponga tan triste para que escriba una canción – respondió.

- Ok, debemos de poner manos a la obra ¿No crees? – pregunto Kon.

- Exacto, así que empaquen sus instrumentos y vámonos –

En ese momento Trina llego junto con Mina.

-Bueno ya vámonos y así – les ordeno.

- Esta bien – dijeron los chicos.

- ¡Vámonos Mina! – le ordenó Trina.

- Claro Trina –

Todos se subieron al auto y se fueron.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno se que no hablo mucho al final, solo queria decir que Feliz San Valentin atrasado :D y gracias por sus comentarios**


	4. Capitulo 4: La tocada, parte 2

**Capitulo 4: La tocada, parte 2**

Los chicos ya habían llegado y empezaron a instalar las cosas en el escenario.

-Y ¿Cómo piensas poner triste a Trina? ¡Corey! – pregunto ingenuo Kon.

- Este es el plan, empezaremos un rumor – contesto Corey.

- ¿Qué rumor? – pregunto Kin.

- Que Nick se va a ir de la ciudad para siempre y Trina se pondrá tan triste que escribirá en su diario y tendremos la letra – contesto.

- Y si ¿No explota de tristeza? – pregunto Kin.

- Ahí entramos nosotros si no explota, la molestaremos – respondió.

- Perfecto – dijeron los gemelos.

- Entonces comencemos el rumor – dijo Corey con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(…)

-Mina ¿Dónde está Nick? – pregunto Trina desesperada.

- Todavía no llega Trina – respondió.

- Ok – dijo seria.

En otra parte se encontraban a lo lejos Corey, Kin y Kon que se estaban preparando.

-¿Ya todos se enteraron? – pregunto Corey.

- Si, ya todos lo saben – respondieron.

Una voz e el fondo se oyeron anunciando que en unos momentos Grojband estaría en el escenario.

-Creo que no ha escuchado el rumor de Corey – dijo Kon nervioso.

- Entonces es hora de que entremos nosotros – dijo Corey acercándose a Trina.

- Oye ¿Ya te enteraste? – pregunto Corey a Trina.

- No ¿De qué me debí de haber enterado? – pregunto ajena a la conversación.

- De que Nick se va de la ciudad – respondió Corey.

- ¿Cómo que se va de la ciudad? Pregunto Trina.

- Significa que ya no lo vas a ver nunca más – dijo Corey.

- Y ya no podrá ser tu novio – dijo Kon.

- Y que ya no te vas a casar con el – dijo Kin.

Con cada palabra que decían Trina se iba poniendo cada vez más triste.

-Ya no va a ser mi novio – dijo Trina.

- Exacto – dijo Corey.

Corey, Kin y Kon se hicieron a un lado. En ese momento exploto de tristeza.

-Perfecto – dijo Corey mientras sostenía el diario.

- Y con ustedes Grojband – anuncio el presentador.

- Antes que nada, quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi amiga Laney – dijo Corey.

Laney se impresiono al oír que Corey la dedicaba la canción.

** OooHh**

**Si tuviera que morir antes**

**Que levantarme**

**Es porque tú te llevaste mi aliento**

**Perderte a ti es como vivir en un mundo**

**Sin aire oh**

**Pero como puedes esperar**

**Que viva solo**

**Sin nadie más que yo**

**Porque mi mundo gira en torno a ti**

**Están difíciles respirar para mí**

(…)

-Mina por favor ¿Dime que no es cierto? – suplico Trina.

- De ¿Qué hablas Trina? – pregunto Mina confundida.

- De que Nick se va a ir – respondió Trina.

- Pero él no se va a ir Trina – dijo Mina.

- ¡¿Qué?! Maldito Corey – dijo Trina muy enojada.

(…)

-Laney ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Corey.

- Esta bien pero en otro lugar – respondió.

- ¿Si quieres vamos al Garaje? – pregunto Corey.

- Pues vamos – respondió Laney.

En ese momento Kin y Kon se fueron para darles privacidad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Perdónenme, Perdónenmen, perdónenme**** por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que deberás no tuve tiempo por mas que me esforzara**

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimientos

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos**

-Y ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Laney.

- Que me perdones – respondió.

- ¿De qué te voy a perdonar? – pregunto.

- Por ser un idiota, por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos – respondió.

- Corey no tienes que pedir perdón – dijo Laney acercándose a él.

- No Laney, te la debo – dijo el acercándose a ella también.

- Corey solo respóndeme algo ¿Quieres? – pregunto Laney.

- Lo que sea – respondió.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – pregunto Laney con preocupación.

- Bueno yo…- dijo Corey.

- Quiero la verdad – dijo Laney seria.

- Lo que yo siento por ti, bueno tú… Tu me gustas Laney – dijo Corey viéndola a los ojos.

Laney se quedo callada unos segundos.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Laney.

- Si pero te tengo que hacer una pregunta – dijo Corey.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Laney.

- Bueno ¿Tu quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Corey.

- ¡Claro que si! – dijo gritando Laney.

- ¡Genial! – grito Corey.

- Bueno ¿Y piensas darme un beso? Pregunto Laney.

- Oh, si claro – respondio Corey.

En ese momento sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso.

-Vez te lo dije Kon! – exclamo Kin algo que llamo la atención de los otros dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Laney.

- Es que estábamos observándolos – contesto Kon.

- Bueno no importa eso ya – dijo Laney.

- Cierto – dijo Corey.

- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Kin.

Se prendio la luz iluminando a Corey.

-Por lo mientras disfrutar de lo que tenemos y aprovecharlo, por que cuando alguien te gusta debes de decircelo por mas miedo que tengas, porque podrias ser que pierdas tu oportunidad – dijo Corey agarrando a Laney de la cintura con una mano y en ese momento se apago la luz.

- Esta bien – dijeron Kin y Kon al unisono.

- Bueno – dijo Corey dándole un beso a Laney – Gracias a todos por venir – con eso Corey cerro la cortina de la cochera.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno pues esto es todo gracias por leer mi historia espero sus comentarios :)**


End file.
